Una apuesta
by Aurorin
Summary: Esta historia es un RyoSaku. Sakuno esta comprometida con el hombre de sus sueños, pero este la entrega a otro hombre para saldar su deuda con él. ¿Qué hará Sakuno para salir de esta?


**Notas: **Hola a todas de nuevo o, ia estoy de regreso con otro fic, espero que les agrade.

Los personajes de esta hstoria no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Konomi-sensei.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Intento de Resumen:** ¿Qué haría si el hombre del que estas enamorada y con el que habías planeado casarte te entregara a otro solo para pagar una deuda? Sakuno Ryuuzaki, estaba comprometida con el que ella creía, era el amor de su vida, hasta que él decidió usarla para liquidar sus deudas económicas. Pero Sakuno estaba incoforme con la idea de obedecer al hombre que la había comprado; juró hacer todo lo que le fuera posible para que ese hombre se arrepintiera de haberla adquirido. Lo que Sakuno no sabía, era que ese hombre tenía razones para alejarla de su ex-novio.

**Una Apuesta**

**Capítulo 1: Los odio a ambos**

Ella se encontraba en su alcoba sentada en su cama esperando a la persona que la recogería, sus maletas estaban echas, no debía dejar nada en esa casa que ahora ya no era suya, todo por culpa de él. ¡Ese maldito bastardo¿Como se atrevía a hacerle eso? A ella que tanto lo había ayudado, que había estado con él en todo momento, ese hombre que tanto quería ¡al que estaría dispuesta a entregarle su carazón, su propia vida! Pero ahora eso no importaba... ya todo estaba hecho y no podía volver atrás en el tiempo y detenerlo para evitar que hiciera esa estupidez. Tratarla como si fuera un objeto.

- ¡Como te odio Kintaro! - decía Sakuno con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------- flash back --------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sakuno se encontraba en la sala, eran las dos de la madrugada y él todavía no llegaba. Kintaro Tooyama, su prometido, ambos vivian juntos en la casa de su abuela Sumire, la cual se encontraba de viaje, pues Sakuno había decidido que su abuela necesitaba distraerse un poco, así que reunió todos sus ahorros y le regaló un viaje por todo el viejo mundo(Asia, Europa, Africa y Oceania, a esos continentes se les conoce como el viejo mundo). Cuando ella había decidido que lo mejor era irse a la cama y pedirle explicaciones a su novio más tarde, pudo escuchar el chirrido de las llantas de dos automóviles, pudo reconocer el del auto de Kintaro, pero el otro era desconocido para ella. Se levantó del sofá y espero a que entrara, estaba preocupada su mirada lo demostraba, ya que no era la primera vez que pasaba eso. Últimamente a su novio se le daba por llegar a altas horas de la madrugada sin dar explicaciones. No sabía el motivo pero ya estaba harta de ello, sabía que debía hablar con él, y si no le daba una explicación convincente daría por terminada su relación y por lo tanto su compromiso.

Escuchó pasos en la entrada, el sonido de la llave al momento de entrar, girar y abrir la puerta, al abrirla pudo reconocer a Kintaro y no iba solo, pudo distinguir a otro hombre detrás de él, no supo el porque su corazón comenzó a palpitar con más fuerza, pero no le gustaba, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espalda, ahora reconocía esa sensación, era el miedo. Miedo de la persona que venía detrás de Kintaro, por que ella sabía que su visita no traía nada bueno.

Kintaro se llevó una gran sorpresa al ancontrarse a Sakuno aún despierta, la vió de pie en la sala junto a uno de los sillones.Caminó hasta llegar cerca de ella y le dijo a su acompañante que pasara y se pusiera cómodo.

- Buenas noches Sakuno - dijo kintaro.

- No dírás buenos días¿por que llegas a estas horas? - preguntó Sakuno visiblemente molesta.- Y ¿quién es la persona que viene contigo?

Kintaro se giró hacia su acompañante - él es Ryoma Echizen. Y está aquí por un asunto de negocios.

- Buenos días señor Echizen, disculpe pero ¿no podrían atender sus negocios en otro momento? ya es tarde y me gustaría irme a dormir. - declaró la joven conteniendo un bostezo.

- Me temo que no, y creo que la más interesada en este asunto debería ser usted.- dijo Ryoma obserando atentamente a la joven.

- ¿Y que tengo yo que ver en sus negocios? - pregunto sorprendida.

En ese momento Kintaro se levanto y fue a la cocina en busca de un baso, hielos y regreso a la sala para servirse una copa. Estaba nervioso, tomó un trago y regresó al sillón pero no se sentó.

Sakuno lo miró preocupada, ahora estaba segura de que algo andaba mal, desde que vió a Ryoma sabía que algo no marchaba bien, y el ver a su novio bebiendo solo servía para aumentar sus sospechas.

Kintaro terminó su bebida, dejó el vaso en la mesilla de la sala y dirigió su mirada hacia ella - Sakuno yo... en verdad lo siento - se detvo un momento, innaló aire y prosiguió - verás el señor Echizen está aquí para llevarte con él. - dijo sin dar vueltas al asunto.

Los ojos de Sakuno se abrieron con sorpresa, y sus labios no fueron capaces de articular palabra.

- ¿No dice nada señorita Ryuuzaki? - preguntó Ryoma con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Es una broma? - preguntó Sakuno seriamente enfadada -. Miren creo que ya es tarde para sus bromas, señor Echizen será mejor que se vaya, estoy lo suficientemente cansada como para soportar ese tipo de burlas. - dijo mirándo a ambos hombres con los ojos chispenates.

Kintaro comenzó a caminar por la sala mostrando verdadera culpa en sus ojos.

- Lamento decirle que no es ninguna broma, usted se irá conmigo - dijo Ryoma de forma tajante.

Sakuno miró a Kintaro a los ojos tratando de encontrar una razón para creer que todo era una broma de mal gusto, pero no vió nada.

- ¿Me puede explicar a que se refiere el señor Echizen con eso de que debo irme con él? - declaró la joven poniendo los brazos en su cintuera.

- Sakuno yo...

- Lo que sucede es que su novio la apostó a usted en un juego de cartas y la perdió.

- ¿A qué se refiere? - dijo mirando a Ryoma y despues volteando a ver a Kintaro.- Dime que significa eso - dijo acercandose a Kintaro y sujetandolo por el cuello de la camisa.

- Lo siento... Sakuno...yo...

Soltó a Kintaro y se volvió hacia Ryoma - Lamento desilucionarlo, pero yo no me voy de mi casa, le pido que se vaya ahora - dijo la joven llena de ira.

- Por desgracia, pequeña, esta ya no es tu casa - declaró Ryoma clavando su mirada en ella - al parecer a su novio le gusta apostar también lo que no es suyo. Antes de apostarla a usted, aposto las escrituras de esta casa y las perdió.

Sakuno abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al escuchar a Ryoma para despues dirigir la mirada a su prometido. Despues de unos segundos caminó con paso firme hacia él y estrelló su mano contra su mejilla descargando parte de su ira con ello.

Kintaro se tambaleo al recibir el golpe, pero no calló al suelo. Sakuno dió media vuelta y se encaminó a las escaleras, subió hasta el segundo piso caminó hacia su habitación y la cerró de un portaso. Se recostó en su cama y dejó que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

No supo cuanto tiempo se pasó llorando hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida. Caundo despertó eran las nueve de la mañana, en ese momento se escucharon unos golpes a su puerta, se levantó y fue a abrir. Era Kintaro, tenía aspecto de no haber dormido, "que bueno, espero que su conciencia nunca lo dej en paz" pensó Sakuno.

- Sakuno... Echizen dijo que vendría por tí a las dos de la tarde -. dijo Kintaro con la cabeza baja. Una vez dicho esto, se retiró de la puerta, pero antes de dar la media vuelta dijo - Ojala algún día me perdones por esto Sakuno -. Y se retiró.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------- Fin Flash Back---------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ya iba a ser la hora en que Ryoma pasaría por ella, se encontraba nerviosa, asustada, trizte, enoja y decepcionada. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a su abuela que ya no tenían casa¿Cómo reaccionaría al enterarse de todo? A su abuela jamás le había agradado Kintaro, decía que ese chico tarde o temprano acabaría decepcionándola, y tenía razón, admitió. ¿Ahora que haría? podría irse antes de que Ryoma llegara, pero ¿a donde iría? no tenía dinero, se lo había gastado todos sus ahorros para pagar el viaje de su abuela, ya no tenía casa, pues su "querido" EX-prometido la había perdido, siguió pensando que podía hacer para salir de esta. ¿Por que demonios le había echo caso a Kintaro y había dejado su trabajo de Pediatra?

Mientras seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, alguien entro en la casa, nose percató de de su llegada hasta que estuvo en la entrada de su dormitorio.

- ¿Ya estas lista? - preguntó el recién llegado.

Sakuno solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente, ya tenía todo listo, sus pertenencias y las de su abuela se las llevaría con ella.

- Bien - Ryoma avanzó hasta ella, le ofreció la mano para levantarse, la cual ella aceptó.- ¿Es todo lo que vas a llevar? - preguntó al ver dos maletas grandes, una caja de tamaño mediano, y otras tres caja pequeñas para perfumes y joyería. Sakuno asintió con la cabeza - Entonces vámonos.

Ryoma tomó las maletas grandes, y una cajita, Sakuno se llevó el resto del equipaje. Ambos subieron al auto y Ryoma emprendió la marcha.

Pasanron unos minutos hasta que Sakuno decidió romper el silencio.- ¿A dónde vamos? - preguntó al ver que salían de la ciudad.

- A una pequeña cabaña que tengo en Kyoto.

- Echizen... ¿por qué aceptaste participar cuando Kintaro me apostó? - preguntó Sakuno, tenía curiosisdad .

Ryoma guardó silencio unos minutos, adoptó una expresión seria y despues habló-. Hace tres años, Tooyama estaba jugando a las cartas con mi mejor amigo, hizo trampa y le quitó todo lo que tenía. Unos meses despues de que lo perdiera, mi amigo intentó suicidarse, tenía un revolver en la cabeza cuando su prometida y nosotros llegamos para impedírselo.- Mientras relataba lo sucedido a Sakuno, en su mente se iban reproduciendo los sucesos ocurridos ese día.

- ¿q..que... sucedió despues? - preguntó Sakuno totalmente asombrada por lo que estaba escuchando.

- Le quitamos el arma, y su prometida le dió una bofetada, y se puso a decirle que era un imbecil por querer quitarse la vida solo por haber perdido su fortuna.

Sakuno se quedó callada unos momentos, pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar, se había dado cuenta de que Kintaro era una basura y no valía la pena pensar más en él.

- Ya me dijiste lo que le hizo kintaro a tu amigo, pero aún no me respondes porque aceptaste que yo fuera el premio.

Ryoma sonrió de manera arrogante - Tu no eres el premio Sakuno - dijo Ryoma.

- ¿No¿entonces que soy? Tu me dijiste que kintaro había postado mi persona, y ahora me dices que no era el premio, - dijo Sakuno confusa.

- Tu eres el pago.

- ¿cómo que el pago? ò.ó ¿quieres decirme que significa eso? o.O?

- Es simple, Kintaro comenzó a contraer deudas desde haca año y medio, debe 150 mil yenes, - explicó Ryoma mientras observaba como abría Sakuno los ojos por la sorpresa.

- O.O eso es... mucho di...nero - dijo en un susurro.

- Sí, lo es, y dos tercios de ese dinero, me lo debe amí.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? o.o

- Tooyama y yo hicimos un trato, yo perdonaba la deuda que tenía conmigo y pagaba lo demás que debía, pero a cambio, usted - dijo volteando a verla - tendría que venir conmigo, y él, no se le volvería a acercar, en otras palabras, ahora Tú Sakuno Ryuuzaki, eres mía. declaró clavandole la mirada.

No supo que decir, pero lo que acababa de escuchar no le agradaba¿qué era suya? ni hablar, no obedecería órdenes de nadie, y menos de él, así que le mostraría que se había equivocado al hacer ese trato con Kintaro, lo haría arrepentirse de ello.

Pasaron las horas y durante el resto del viaje ambos fueron en silencio. Sakuno iba mirando por la ventana el paisaje que se presentaba ante sus ojos, que poco a poco se fueron cerrando hasta que quedó completamente dormida.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Notas de autora:** Y bien¿qué les pareció? espero que les haya gustado. Tenía la idea de este fic rondandome por la cabeza desde hace dos meses pero no me animabaa escribirla, si no les agrada me avisan y ya no lo publico u.u, bueno, espero sus reviews, si alguien gusta dejarlo y nos leemos despues.


End file.
